Tensions
by Soma Kibi
Summary: OS/Shonen Ai/Super Junior  Alors que les Super Junior M revienne de Chine, Kyuhyun se retrouve confronté à une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévue et qui risque fort d'entacher l'ambiance du groupe...


**Auteur:** Soma Kibi

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Raiting:** Tout public

**Pairing:** KyuMin/Eunhae

**Disclaimer:** Les Super Junior ne sont toujours pas à moi T.T

**Note de l'auteur:** Bon ben voici un de mes nombreux OS sur les Super Junior^^ J'espère que vous l'aimerez, c'est le dernier que j'ai fait^^

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**TENSIONS**_

L'après midi venait à peine de commencer lorsque l'avion qui devait déposer les Super Junior M sur le sol coréen arriva à destination. Les sept garçons en descendirent donc rapidement avant de suivre les agents de sécurité qui devaient les amener jusqu'à la voiture qui les attendait sans encombre. Une fois qu'ils furent montés dans celle-ci en toute sécurité, ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

« Bon sang ça fait du bien d'être chez soi ! »S'exclama Donghae en s'affalant sur la banquette de la voiture.

Kyuhyun qui était à côté de lui lui envoya son coude dans les côtes.

« C'est pas une raison pour prendre toute la place ! »Grogna-t-il

« Arrête de te plaindre ! Comme si y'avait pas assez de place ! En plus tu m'as cassé une côte ! »Répliqua Donghae en massant l'endroit douloureux.

« Ben étant donné que t'en prends 5 à toi tout seul, non y'as pas assez de places. Et t'es qu'une chochotte ! »

« T'es chiant Kyu, j'espère te l'avoir déjà dit ! »

« Pourquoi tu crois qu'on m'appelle Evil Maknae ? »Lui dit son ami avec une certaine fierté.

« Ce n'est pas forcément un compliment quand on te le dit tu sais… »

« C'est toujours mieux que de se faire appeler Fishy… »

« La ferme Kyu ! »

Kyuhyun éclata de rire.

« C'est tellement facile de t'embêter… »

Donghae allait répliquer mais Hangeng le coupa avec un soupir.

« Les mecs commencez pas. On est tous crevés alors on n'est pas d'humeur à supporter vos enfantillages. »

Donghae referma la bouche en prenant une moue boudeuse alors que Kyuhyun se contenta de s'emparer de sa PSP avec un petit sourire victorieux. Ryeowook lui dormait déjà, la tête d'Henry posée contre son épaule. Zhou Mi pianotait sur son portable avec un air très sérieux et Siwon avait les yeux fermés, des écouteurs sur les oreilles. Hangeng eut un petit sourire en les voyant tous comme ça. Ils venaient de passer un mois en Chine pour promouvoir le nouvel album de leur « groupe », les Super Junior M. Ils avaient enchaînés les émissions télévisées et radio et avaient donc bien mérité un peu de repos. Hangeng décida donc de tenter de dormir lui aussi, le temps qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à l'appartement où logeait l'ensemble du groupe. Enfin, en vérité ils logeaient dans deux appartements côtes à côtes car un seul aurait été trop petit pour accueillir 15 personnes. L'un d'entre eux abritait donc les membres considérés comme les plus « bruyants » du groupe à savoir Eeteuk, Heechul, Kangin, Shindong, Yesung, Donghae, Eunhyuk et Hangeng alors que les 7 autres garçons vivaient dans le second. Mais ils passaient la plupart de leur temps tous ensemble dans le même. Après environ une vingtaine de minutes de trajet, la voiture arriva enfin à destination et les 7 garçons purent sortir. Le chauffeur les avaient déposés à l'arrière du bâtiment afin d'éviter les quelques fans qui avaient découvert on ne sait comment où ils vivaient et qui les attendaient devant l'immeuble. Les garçons purent donc entrer sans problème dans le bâtiment. Ils montèrent tranquillement jusqu'à leur étage, sans avoir besoin de traîner leurs valises qui leur seraient apportées plus tard. Finalement Hangeng sonna à la porte de chez lui afin de prévenir leurs amis de leur retour, se doutant qu'ils y étaient tous. En effet, il ne fallut pas plus de 10 secondes pour que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un Heechul surexcité. Dès que le jeune homme les vit, il les fit entrer dans l'appartement avant de se jeter sur Hangeng.

« HANGENGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ! JE SUIS CONTENT DE TE REVOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR ! »Hurla-t-il

Hangeng ne fut même pas surprit de sa réaction, comme les autres qui se contentèrent de les contourner pour aller au salon saluer les autres.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Chully…mais tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? J'étouffe ! »

Heechul lâcha finalement Hangeng avec un sourire d'excuse qui était tout sauf sincère.

« Désolé ! »

Finalement, les deux garçons entrèrent à leur tour au salon où les retrouvailles allaient bon train entre rires et étreintes chaleureuses, voir très chaleureuses.

« Bon Donghae on sait très bien que toi et Eunhyuk vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis longtemps mais ce n'est pas une raison pour échanger votre salive sous nos yeux ! » S'exclama Kyuhyun

Donghae et Eunhyuk se séparèrent finalement et envoyèrent un regard noir au maknae.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens du romantisme Kyuhyun, je me demande franchement comment tu fais Sungmin…je te plains ! »Se désola Donghae.

Kyuhyun se contenta de lui tirer puérilement la langue avant de se tourner vers Sungmin qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de saluer alors qu'il était probablement celui qui lui avait le plus manqué. Il s'approcha donc rapidement de son petit ami avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué… »Lui dit-il doucement à l'oreille.

Sungmin ne répondit pas mais se détacha de Kyuhyun avec un petit sourire sans joie. Kyuhyun fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Il s'était tout de même attendu à un accueil un peu plus chaleureux après un mois de séparation.

« Quelque chose ne va pas mon amour ? »Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Sungmin soupira en baissant les yeux avant de s'éloigner légèrement de Kyuhyun et il lui fit un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

Mais Kyuhyun n'était absolument pas convaincu et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu en est sûr ? »

« Mais oui, puisque je te le dis ! »

Kyuhyun le regarda avec surprise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que Sungmin hausse le ton avec lui, surtout qu'il n'avait rien dit de mal. Sungmin semblait être de mauvaise humeur, bien que Kyuhyun ne sache pas pourquoi.

« D'accord…pardon. »

Sungmin ne répondit pas et s'éloigna sous l'œil incompréhensif de Kyuhyun qui fut rejoint peu après par Zhou Mi.

« Il y a un problème Kyu ? »

Kyuhyun se tourna vers le jeune chinois et soupira.

« Je ne sais pas…J'ai l'impression que Sungmin m'en veut mais…j'ignore pourquoi. Je n'ai rien fait de mal… »

Il baissa tristement les yeux, se demandant à quel moment il avait pu blesser Sungmin. Zhou Mi lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

« Ne t'en fais pas…ça lui passera, il doit juste être fatigué. »

« Oui, j'espère… »

Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué le regard empli de colère que Sungmin portait sur eux en ce moment même.

« HE LES GARS J'AI UNE IDEE ! »Hurla alors la voix d'Heechul, faisant sursauter presque tout le monde.

« Heechul…combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas hurler comme ça ? Si un jour, l'un de nous a une crise cardiaque tu l'auras sur la conscience ! »

Heechul lui adressa un grand sourire hypocrite.

« DESOLE ! »

« HEECHUL ! T'ES PIRE QU'UN GAMIN ! »

Heechul éclata de rire, s'attirant de nombreux regards blasés ou désespérés.

« Pardon, pardon. Mais j'ai eu une idée brillante, comme toujours ! »

Kangin leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu le dis… »

« Mais oui, je vous le dis ! Vous voulez savoir ce que c'est ? »

« Même si on ne voulait pas, tu le dirais quand même. »Se moqua Shindong.

Heechul préféra ne pas relever.

« Et si on faisait une fête ? »

« HEIN ? »S'exclamèrent la plupart des autres membres

« Oui, une fête pour fêter votre retour ! Ca serait sympa non ? »

Hangeng échangea des regards sceptiques avec les autres.

« Chully, on n'a pas besoin d'une fête pour ça tu sais… »

« Oh allez ! Je suis sûr qu'on va s'éclater ! On pourra boire autant qu'on veut… »

« Si c''est un prétexte pour te bourrer la gueule, t'as pas besoin d'organiser une fête ! »Lui dit Yesung en soupirant.

Heechul lui lança un regard amusé.

« T'inquiètes pas Yesung, y'aura du jus d'orange aussi ! »

Plus personne ne parla.

« Oh allez ! Vous n'êtes pas marrants les mecs ! »Bouda Heechul

Il fit une moue de chien battu mais quand il constata que ça ne marchait pas, il poussa un soupir vaincu.

« C'est bon, ça va…c'était qu'une proposition. Mais vous êtes qu'une bande de rabat joie ! »

« Si tu le dis. »Soupira Eeteuk

Heechul continua de grogner et Siwon eut un petit rire avant de s'approcher de lui pour passer son bras autour des épaules de son ami.

« C'est bon Chully, on aura d'autres occasions de faire la fête tu sais. »

« Oui, mais… »

Heechul commença à se plaindre sur le fait que ses amis ne savaient pas s'amuser et n'étaient qu'une bande coincés du cul, ce qui les amusa beaucoup. Pourtant, lorsque le regard de Kyuhyun se posa sur Sungmin, il sentit son cœur de serrer en voyant que le jeune homme semblait être le seul à ne pas réellement s'amuser, à ne pas sourire. Son inquiétude s'accentua donc encore plus. Il fallait qu'il lui parle sérieusement ce soir…

Les garçons passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler du séjour des Suju M en Chine. Donghae leur livra même avec une certaine fierté un discours en chinois. Il fut reprit deux ou trois fois par Hangeng mais il s'en sortit relativement bien. Ils parlèrent aussi beaucoup des différentes émissions que les garçons avaient faites et qu'ils avaient pu regarder, se moquant un peu d'eux sans méchanceté. Ils s'amusèrent donc beaucoup, profitant du fait d'être enfin tous réunis après cette longue séparation. Le seul qui ne prononça pas un seul mot de toute la soirée fut Sungmin. Il se contentait d'écouter, les dents serrées et les yeux rivés sur Kyuhyun qui lui riait beaucoup, notamment avec Zhou Mi. Il avait inconsciemment serré les poings et retenait les quelques répliques cinglantes qui lui brûlaient la gorge. Finalement, ne supportant plus de voir son soit disant petit ami aussi proche du chinois se leva sous les regards surpris des autres.

« Sungmin ? »Demanda Eunhyuk

Sungmin ne le regarda même pas, le regard planté sur Kyuhyun.

« Je vais me coucher. »Dit-il sèchement.

Les autres le regardèrent avec stupeur.

« Déjà ? »S'étonna Eeteuk.

« Je suis fatigué »

« Sungmin… »Tenta Kyuhyun.

Mais le regard que Sungmin lui envoya le dissuada de continuer.

« Bonne nuit. »

Sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre qui se trouvait dans l'autre appartement. Un grand silence suivit son départ, chacun cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il était parti comme cela.

« Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ? »S'exclama Shindong.

Les autres se contentèrent de hausser les épaules montrant qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus. Kyuhyun finit par se lever à son tour.

« Je vais aller lui parler. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée Kyu ? Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir parler. »Lui dit Donghae.

« Je ne vais pas lui laisser le choix. »Rétorqua Kyuhyun.

Il quitta à son tour l'appartement rapidement, bien décida à avoir des explications sur le comportement de son amant. Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait maintenant entendre entre les autres membres qui avaient soudainement perdu toute envie de rire. Ils étaient tous très inquiets pour leurs amis maintenant.

« Dites…c'est moi ou il ya un problème entre Kyuhyun et Sungmin ? »Demanda Yesung.

« Non…je me demande ce qu'il se passe. »Soupira Eeteuk, inquiet de savoir que deux de ses petits protégés n'allaient pas bien.

« J'espère que ça va s'arranger… »Ajouta Siwon

Heechul lui sourit et lui adressa un sourire que l'on qualifierait facilement de pervers.

« T'en fais pas Siwon…si cette nuit t'entends des bruits étranges venant de la chambre voisine à la tienne c'est qu'ils ont aucun problème. »

Hangeng le frappa sur le bras avec force alors que Siwon avait légèrement rougit.

« Tu peux pas la fermer ? Tout le monde n'est pas aussi pervers que toi Heechul ! »

« Oh allez…comme si j'étais le seul à avoir pensé ça ! »

Il regarda les autres membres un à un et soupira.

« Les gars…je refuse de croire que vous êtes tous une bande d'innocents ! Donghae, Eunhyuk avec le boucan que vous faites la nuit, je ne peux pas croire qu'une idée perverse ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit ! »

Donghae et Eunhyuk rougirent violemment avant de foudroyer Heechul du regard.

« Notre vie sexuelle ne regarde que nous ! »S'exclama Donghae.

« Alors soyez plus discrets… »

« LA FERME HEECHUL ! »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyuhyun poussa doucement la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sungmin et entra lentement dans la pièce. Il ferma doucement la porte avant de se tourner vers le lit de son petit ami. Il soupira en voyant qu'il était allongé dessus, encore totalement habillé, serrant son oreiller dans ses bras. Les soubresauts qui agitaient ses épaules ne laissèrent aucun doute à Kyuhyun sur le fait qu'il pleurait. Cette vision brisa le cœur de Kyuhyun qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était l'unique responsable des larmes de Sungmin, sans savoir pourquoi. Il s'approcha lentement du lit, le pas hésitant. Il sentait une profonde appréhension prendre place au fond de son cœur. Il avait vraiment peur de ce que Sungmin pourrait lui dire, peur de le perdre. Il se trouvait maintenant debout face au lit de Sungmin et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il soupira légèrement avant de finalement s'asseoir sur le lit avec lenteur. Lorsque Sungmin sentit son matelas s'affaisser, il leva les yeux avant de soupirer.

« Va-t-en Kyu. »

« Pas avant de t'avoir parlé. »

« Je ne veux pas te parler. »

« Sungmin… »

« DEGAGE ! »

Kyuhyun sentit sa gorge se nouer au ton agressif de Sungmin. Jamais son amant n'avait été aussi dur avec lui.

« Sungmin…pourquoi tu m'en veux autant ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? »

Sungmin releva la tête et envoya un regard furieux à Kyuhyun.

« Ce que tu as fait de mal ? Tu te fous de moi là ? »

Kyuhyun ne comprenait plus rien. Mais pourquoi Sungmin lui en voulait tant ? Et pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas où était le problème ?

« Explique-moi alors ! »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu est aussi agressif avec moi ? »

Kyuhyun avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à les retenir, l'attitude de Sungmin le blessait trop.

« Laisse-moi tranquille Kyu… »Répliqua Sungmin d'une voix froide.

« Sungmin… »

« Sors d'ici ! »

Cette fois, Kyuhyun ne retenait plus ses larmes. Il sentait son cœur partir en lambeaux.

« S'il te plaît… »

Sungmin se tourna vers lui et le coupa violemment.

« CASSE-TOI ! »Hurla-t-il

Kyuhyun n'insista finalement pas plus et il se leva du lit avec difficulté, le cœur déchiré.

« D'accord…mais…je veux que tu saches que quoi que j'ai fait qui ait pu te blesser…je le regrette sincèrement…Je t'aime Sungmin. »

Sungmin se tenait dos à lui, ne voulant pas lui montrer qu'il n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui.

« Sors…s'il te plaît. Je ne veux plus te voir ni t'entendre… »

Finalement, Kyuhyun quitta enfin la chambre avant de fermer la porte, laissant Sungmin seul dans l'obscurité de ses pensées. Aussitôt, le jeune homme fondit en larme de manière incontrôlable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyuhyun se trouvait maintenant dans le couloir, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Il était le matin même tellement heureux à l'idée de revoir Sungmin. Le jeune homme lui avait manqué à un point inimaginable durant le mois qu'ils avaient passé loin l'un de l'autre. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ces retrouvailles qu'il avait tant attendues se dérouleraient de cette manière. Il souffla un grand coup, ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire. Il se retrouva finalement devant la chambre de Zhou Mi, sans vraiment savoir comment il était arrivé là. Il savait seulement qu'il avait besoin de ne pas être seul à cet instant. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de son ami et constata qu'il était revenu de l'autre appartement puisqu'il était sur son lit, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Kyuhyun ferma la porte derrière lui et resta sans bouger hésitant à avancer. Zhou Mi leva alors la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant Kyuhyun en larme qui le regardait.

« Kyuhyun ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »S'inquiéta-t-il en se levant pour rejoindre son ami.

Kyuhyun leva alors la tête, incapable de parler et il finit par pratiquement se jeter dans les bras d'un Zhou Mi plus que surprit.

« Sungmin…il…il ne veut plus me parler…mais je…je sais pas pourquoi…j'ai rien fait de mal…Je…je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste…je…Zhou Mi…j'ai peur de le perdre…moi je l'aime tellement mais…je…je crois que lui ne m'aime plus… »Sanglota le plus jeune dans les bras du chinois qui tentait de le calmer en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

« Kyuhyun…calme-toi…il y a forcément une explication. Pourquoi te détesterait-il ? Il est fou de toi Kyu ! S'il te plaît…arrête de pleurer, je déteste te voir dans cet état… »

Kyuhyun continua de pleurer dans les bras de son ami durant de nombreuses minutes encore, incapable de calmer la douleur sourde qui lui étreignait le cœur avant de finalement le lâcher.

« Je…je suis désolé Zhou Mi. »

Le chinois lui sourit gentiment.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ca va mieux ? »

« Oui…je crois. Mais…je…ça t'embête si je dors avec toi ? Sungmin ne voudra jamais que je passe la nuit avec lui et…je ne veux pas être seul… »Balbutia-t-il en luttant pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer en pensant à son petit ami.

Zhou Mi hésita pendant quelques instants mais en voyant l'air affligé de Kyuhyun, il n'eut pas le cœur à refuser. Il fit donc un sourire amical au jeune homme.

« D'accord. Allez, viens. »

Zhou Mi et Kyuhyun se dirigèrent donc vers le lit du plus vieux qui poussa les couvertures pour leur permettre de se faufiler dedans. Zhou Mi retira simplement son, jean pour enfiler un autre pantalon pour la nuit. Habituellement il dormait en boxer mais là il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, par pudeur. Kyuhyun lui se contenta de retirer son jean. Une fois en tenue, les deux garçons s'allongèrent dans le lit et Kyuhyun vint se blottir dans les bras de son ami. Zhou Mi se sentait plutôt gêné par la proximité de son ami, conscient que ce n'était pas forcément la bonne chose à faire après ce qui s'était passé mais il comprenait sa douleur. Il se contenta donc de sourire et de serrer doucement le plus jeune dans ses bras en une étreinte rassurante.

« Dors maintenant. »Lui ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Il ne fallut pas plus de 10 minutes aux deux garçons pour plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pendant ce temps, après avoir salué leurs amis, Donghae et Eunhyuk avaient rejoins leur chambre et étaient maintenant allongés sur leur lit, Donghae étant installé entre les jambes de son amant, appuyé contre son torse. Eunhyuk jouait tendrement avec ses cheveux à son grand bonheur.

« Donghae ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ? »

Donghae leva la tête et lui fit un tendre sourire.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Nhyuk. »

« J'espère bien quand même ! »

« Quoi ? T'as peur qu'un jour je finisse par te préférer un petit chinois ? »

Eunhyuk le frappa sur le bras en prenant un air indigné.

« EH ! »

« Je rigole mon cœur ! Comment je pourrais préférer quelqu'un à mon singe adoré ? »

« Ferme la Fishy ! »

Donghae éclata de rire et embrassa tendrement Eunhyuk pour se faire pardonner.

« Désolé…tu sais n'empêche je me disais…on forme un couple vraiment étrange. »

Eunhyuk fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ben…t'as déjà vu un singe et un poisson sortir ensemble toi ? »

Eunhyuk éclata de rire.

« T'as vraiment des réflexions bizarres des fois…je n'aimerais pas être dans ta tête. »

« Eh ! Tu te moques de moi ? »

« J'oserais jamais voyons… »

Donghae lui lança un regard suspicieux.

« Mouais… »

Eunhyuk rit légèrement avant d'embrasser tendrement Donghae.

« Si tu crois que je vais te pardonner comme ça… »Marmonna Donghae

Eunhyuk esquissa un sourit.

« Je vois, monsieur fait le difficile…dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous montrer de quoi je suis capable très cher… »

Puis, il inversa les positions, de façon à se retrouver allongé sur Donghae avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sungmin entra dans la cuisine d'un pas lent et fatigué et il sourit en constatant que Siwon avait déjà tout préparé avec l'aide de Ryeowook et Henry. Il constata donc que seuls Kyuhyun et Zhou Mi n'étaient pas encore levés, Kibum étant actuellement en Thaïlande pour le tournage d'un drama.

« Bonjour Min ! »Le salua joyeusement Ryeowook.

Sungmin se força à lui faire un sourire.

« Bonjour. »

« Tu as bien dormi ? »Lui demanda Siwon

Sungmin baissa doucement la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Dire qu'il avait bien dormi aurait été un horrible mensonge en vérité. Il n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit parce que son esprit n'avait été obnubilé que par une seule chose : Kyuhyun. Il avait passé la nuit à s'interroger à son sujet et à se demander s'il avait eu raison d'être aussi dur avec son amant. Quand il avait vu la souffrance du jeune homme la veille son cœur s'était brisé et il n'avait eu qu'une envie : le serrer dans ses bras tendrement pour le réconforter. Mais la colère qu'il ressentait envers le jeune homme l'empêchait de réfléchir normalement.

« Sungmin ? »S'inquiéta Siwon

Sungmin releva la tête et lui sourit gentiment

« Ca va. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air fatigué… »

« Je vais bien, je t'assure. »

« D'accord. »

C'est ce moment là que choisirent Kyuhyun et Zhou Mi pour entrer dans la cuisine, ensemble. Siwon leur adressa un grand sourire.

« Ah bonjour Kyuhyun, bonjour Zhou Mi. »

Les deux garçons lui rendirent son salut et saluèrent Henry et Ryeowook avant de se tourner vers Sungmin. Mais avant d'avoir pu dire un mot, le jeune homme leur envoya un regard noir qui les figea sur place et quitta la cuisine.

« Tu ne manges pas ? »S'étonna Siwon

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner avec stupeur alors que la tristesse et la souffrance avait repris place dans le cœur de Kyuhyun qui s'assit à la table tristement. Zhou Mi s'assit à côté de lui et lui mit une main sur l'épaule en guise de soutien alors que les trois autres s'étaient approchés.

« Kyu…il y a un problème avec Sungmin pas vrai ? Depuis notre retour, il agit bizarrement envers toi…qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »Lui demanda gentiment Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun baissa tristement les yeux, luttant contre ses larmes qui menaçaient de revenir.

« Je…j'aimerais bien le savoir aussi Wookie… »Murmura-t-il

Les 4 autres se regardèrent avec tristesse, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour le maknae. Pourtant, Ryeowook après avoir vu le regard de Sungmin sur Zhou Mi pensait avoir comprit le problème mais se garda bien de l'évoquer en présence de ses amis.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La semaine qui suivit fut un véritable calvaire pour Kyuhyun. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir correctement depuis sa dispute avec Sungmin et le jeune homme refusait toujours de lui parler ou de lui expliquer son comportement. Kyuhyun en souffrait beaucoup et tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Mais personne n'en connaissait la raison, hormis Ryeowook qui avait deviné le problème mais ne voulait pas de mêler des problèmes de ses amis. Seulement, la situation devenait critique car Kyuhyun allait de plus en plus mal, de même que Sungmin même si celui-ci ne le montrait pas. Et par-dessus tout, Sungmin était très désagréable avec Zhou Mi. Chaque fois qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, si le jeune homme pouvait trouver un prétexte pour se moquer de lui ou le rabaisser, il le faisait. Zhou Mi ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le détestait à ce point mais il le supportait de moins en moins. Kyuhyun lui passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui depuis sa dispute avec Sungmin. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier et il avait trouvé en Zhou Mi un parfait confident qui savait l'écouter et le conseiller correctement. Il dormait aussi avec lui toutes les nuits, sa présence lui apportant du réconfort. Seulement, puisque les choses ne peuvent jamais rester comme il faut, un jour Sungmin craqua littéralement pendant un repas sans que personne ne sache pourquoi et…il frappa violemment Zhou Mi, lui envoyant son poing dans la figure avec force. Kyuhyun resta complètement choqué devant ce geste et se précipita sur Zhou Mi qui était tombé par terre et se tenait le nez en gémissant de douleur alors que Siwon et Heechul s'étaient jetés sur Sungmin afin de l'empêcher de recommencer. Kyuhyun envoya un regard noir à Sungmin

« NON MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME A LA FIN ? QUE TU NE VEUILLES PLUS ME PARLER OU ME DETESTE, D'ACCORD ! MAIS T'AVAIS AUCUNE RAISON DE FAIRE CA ! »

Sungmin resta figé devant la colère du plus jeune, une colère dirigée contre lui et totalement justifiable à cet instant, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

« C'est bon il s'en remettra »Cracha-t-il rageusement, s'attirant des regards à la fois indignés, surprit ou peinés. Mais Kyuhyun lui était fou de rage. Il se leva du chevet de Zhou Mi pour s'approcher de Sungmin et il le gifla avec force.

« Tu me déçois Sungmin…je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe avec toi mais t'es plus le même. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi, si tu veux me détester libre à toi. Mais t'attaquer à Zhou Mi comme ça sans raison…tu cherches vraiment à ce que je te déteste Hyung…continue comme ça et c'est ce qui va réellement arriver. »Lui dit-il froidement sans parvenir à retenir quelques larmes.

Ses paroles furent comme un véritable coup de massue pour Sungmin qui se figea de stupeur alors que Kyuhyun avait attrapé le poignet de Zhou Mi pour l'emmener jusque dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient depuis environ une semaine pour le soigner. Sungmin lui resta immobile, passant sa main sur sa joue encore endolorie, complètement choqué par les mots de Kyuhyun. Il sursauta quand la main d'Eeteuk se posa doucement sur son épaule.

« Sungmin… »

Sungmin soupira et se dégagea finalement de la prise d'Heechul et de Siwon.

« Je vais bien c'est bon…j'ai besoin d'être seul, je vais dans ma chambre. »

Il ne laissa à personne le temps de réagir et quitta la pièce. Heechul poussa un profond soupir agacé.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il a en ce moment ? Il a ses règles ou quoi ? »

Donghae leva les yeux au ciel.

« T'es obligé de sortir des bêtises pareilles sans arrêt ? »

« Ben quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber… »

Ils continuèrent donc à s'interroger sur l'attitude étrange de Sungmin, sans se douter un seul instant que Ryeowook était lui parfaitement au courant de ce qui se passait et commençait à s'en vouloir de ne pas s'en être finalement mêlé. Cela aurait pu empêcher que les choses n'aillent si loin…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyuhyun se trouvait maintenant dans la chambre de Zhou Mi qui était assis sur son lit, tenant son nez en sang dans sa main. Kyuhyun s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une poche de glace.

« Tiens, ça va te faire du bien. »Lui dit-il

Zhou Mi prit l'objet avec un gentil sourire et le posa sur son nez en fermant les yeux et en gémissant de douleur.

« Merci. »

Kyuhyun lui sourit gentiment avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à son tour et il soupira.

« Je suis désolé Zhou Mi… »

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

« Je ne comprends ce qui a prit à Sungmin… »

Zhou Mi soupira. En vérité, il venait de comprendre l'attitude de Sungmin lui et il s'en voulait. Il aurait dû comprendre le problème bien avant pour éviter que ce genre de chose ne se produise.

« Moi je sais… »Murmura-t-il

Kyuhyun le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, sans comprendre.

« Quoi ? »

« Ca me semble évident…j'aurais dû le voir avant… »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Zhou Mi le regarda en soupirant.

« Kyu…je crois que ce serait mieux que je m'en aille. »

Kyuhyun ne réagit pas tout de suite, choqué.

« Attends…qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Comment ça tu veux t'en aller ? »

« Je…ma présence ne crée que des problèmes aves Sungmin. Il ne m'aime pas et à cause de moi il ne te parle plus et vous souffrez tout les deux. »

Kyuhyun resta figé aux mots de Zhou Mi et le força à le regarder.

« Mais…comment ça pourrait être de ta faute ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a demandé à Sungmin de ne plus me parler à ce que je sache ! C'est lui qui est en tord, pas toi ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas Kyuhyun… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? »

Zhou Mi le regarda dans les yeux.

« Il est jaloux Kyuhyun. »

Kyuhyun écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

« Jaloux ? »

« Oui…Kyu, durant notre séjour en Chine…nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés tout les deux… »

« Oui, c'est vrai…mais je ne vois pas le problème. Je veux dire, nous sommes juste bons amis. »

Zhou Mi soupira. Kyuhyun ne cherchait pas vraiment à comprendre.

« Kyu…comment tu aurais réagit si Sungmin s'était beaucoup rapproché de Yesung par exemple pendant ton absence ? »

C'est à ce moment là que Kyuhyun comprit enfin. Il écarquilla les yeux en regardant Zhou Mi.

« Attends…tu crois que Sungmin est jaloux de toi ? De notre rapprochement ? »

« Ca me semble évident oui. Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses. »

« Mais…pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? Il aurait du m'expliquer dès le départ au lieu de me hurler dessus comme il l'a fait… et ce n'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à toi comme ça ! »

Zhou Mi lui sourit doucement en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de le voir pour le moment… »

« Kyuhyun…tu l'aimes pas vrai ? »

Kyuhyun lui lança un regard indigné.

« Evidemment que je l'aime ! Mais… »

« Rien du tout. Tu dois lui parler Kyuhyun…vous en avez besoin tous les deux. Je refuse que vous ne gâchiez votre couple par ma faute. »

Kyuhyun baissa la tête aux mots de Zhou Mi. Il savait parfaitement que son ami avait raison. Il devait parler à Sungmin. Mais il avait en vérité peur de l'affronter. Il ne savait pas si à cet instant il serait capable de lui faire face. Il lui en voulait beaucoup pour son attitude de la dernière semaine et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui avait pas expliqué ce qui le tracassait tout de suite. Cela aurait évité de nombreux problèmes et leurs disputes inutiles qui les avaient tant fait souffrir tout les deux. Il lui en voulait et pourtant il n'avait qu'une envie : le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

« Va lui parler Kyuhyun. Tu en meurs d'envie. »

Kyuhyun regarda son ami avec un air incertain.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais bien et je ne vais pas m'en aller. Va parler à Sungmin. »

Kyuhyun soupira un grand coup, conscient qu'il avait raison. Il finit par puiser du courage au fond de lui et quitta enfin la chambre sous le sourire de Zhou Mi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Il se dirigea lentement vers la chambre de Sungmin, appréhendant tout de même la discussion qui allait inévitablement suivre. Il se retrouva finalement devant la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Il souffla un grand coup afin de se donner du courage. Puis, il entra finalement dans la pièce où il constata que, comme une semaine auparavant, Sungmin pleurait dans son lit. Le voir dans cet état lui fit très mal et il dû lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas se précipiter vers lui afin de le réconforter. Il ne voulait pas non plus lui pardonner trop facilement. Il voulait lui faire comprendre à quel point son attitude l'avait blessé. Il s'approcha donc du lit d'un pas lent et soupira. En sentant une présence près de lui, Sungmin leva ses yeux rougis vers l'intrus et se redressa d'un bond en voyant Kyuhyun près de lui.

« Kyu… »Murmura-t-il, des sanglots dans la voix.

Kyuhyun se força à ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et se contenta de le regarder sans aucune émotion.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça Sungmin ? »Lui demanda-t-il avec sa voix la plus froide.

Le ton qui lui était adressé blessa Sungmin qui dû lutter pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu as frappé Zhou Mi ? Et pourquoi es-tu aussi désagréable avec lui ? »

Entendre de nouveau le nom du chinois raviva la colère de Sungmin sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher.

« Parce qu'il m'énerve ! »S'écria-t-il

« Il ne t'as jamais rien fait de mal ! JE ne t'ai rien fais de mal ! Alors donne-moi une bonne excuse pour ton comportement en ce moment ! »S'emporta Kyuhyun

Il avait maintenant prit conscience que finalement Zhou Mi avait très probablement raison sur le fait que Sungmin le jalousait mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Sungmin. Celui-ci s'était figé en entendant le plus jeune crier. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'il s'énerve, surtout contre lui.

« Je… »

« Tu quoi ? N'essaie pas de te défiler de nouveau ! Je veux que tu me donnes une bonne excuse pour m'avoir rejeté comme ça et pour avoir pratiquement cassé le nez de Zhou Mi ! »

« TU NE COMPRENDS VRAIMENT RIEN KYU ! »

« ALORS EXPLIQUE-TOI CLAIREMENT ! »

Après s'être hurlé dessus comme ça, les deux garçons se regardèrent en silence, se défiant du regard comme s'ils attendaient de voir lequel d'eux craquerait le premier. Ce fut finalement Sungmin qui relança le dialogue.

« Tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure ? Tu me déteste vraiment Kyu ? »Murmura-t-il avec tristesse.

Kyuhyun baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas que son amant comprenne à quel point lui dire ces mots lui avait fait mal.

« Tu sais très bien que même si je le voulait je n'arriverais pas à te détester. Mais toi…je commence à me demander sérieusement si tu m'aimes encore… »

Sungmin fut choqué en entendant ça et regarda le maknae avec incompréhension.

« Quoi ? Comment tu peux penser ça Kyu ? »

« Tu as vu comme tu m'as rejeté depuis mon retour ? Tu refuse de me parler, tu ne me regarde plus, tu es agressif avec moi et tu refuse de me dire pourquoi…admets qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé croire ? Je ne suis pas devin ! Je ne peux pas deviner ce que tu me reproche si tu ne m'explique pas le problème ! Je ne suis pas dans ta tête Sungmin ! »

Sungmin regarda Kyuhyun avec tristesse quand il constata que son petit ami n'avait une nouvelle fois pas pu retenir ses larmes. Il détestait le voir pleurer et là…c'était la deuxième fois qu'il pleurait à cause de lui.

« Je suis jaloux… »Finit-il par lâcher.

Kyuhyun releva les yeux pour le regarder.

« Pardon ? »

« La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai agit comme ça c'est parce que j'étais jaloux.. »

« Explique-toi. »

Sungmin poussa un profond soupir.

« Oui, jaloux…Depuis que les Super Junior M ont débutés, tu t'es énormément rapproché de Zhou Mi…Jusque là ça ne m'avais pas dérangé mais…durant tout ce mois quand nous avons regardé les émissions que vous avez faites…tu étais tout le temps collé à lui, vous passiez votre temps ensemble, vous étiez collés l'un à l'autre. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point ça m'a fait mal de te voir aussi proche de lui. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait se briser en morceaux…je t'aime tellement Kyuhyun que…te voir aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre que moi…c'est insupportable… »Avoua finalement Sungmin.

Il avait dit cela en baissant la tête, se sentant soudain honteux d'avoir eu une réaction aussi excessive. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait vraiment été trop loin et que peut-être il avait perdu Kyuhyun définitivement.

Kyuhyun lui venait d'assimiler ce que Sungmin avait dit et il soupira doucement.

« Sungmin… »

Sungmin n'eut aucune réaction, n'osant pas regarder Kyuhyun dans les yeux. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui doucement et releva sa tête avec douceur.

« Regarde-moi. Tu n'es qu'un idiot Lee Sungmin…Tu n'as absolument aucune raison d'être jaloux de Zhou Mi. C'est un très bon ami mais c'est tout. C'est vrai qu'on s'est beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps mais c'est normal…on partageait la même chambre et on a passé la plupart de notre temps ensemble. Je reconnais que nous avons peut-être été un peu trop proches parfois mais pour moi ça n'a jamais été plus loin que de l'amitié et c'est pareil pour lui. »

Sungmin avait les larmes aux yeux, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

« Je sais…je…au fond de moi je le savais mais…je…j'ai tellement peur qu'un jour tu finisses par te lasser de moi et que tu me quittes pour un autre…je ne le supporterais pas alors… »

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase car Kyuhyun venait de le prendre délicatement dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui dans une étreinte rassurante.

« Arrête. Si j'avais voulu te quitter, je l'aurais déjà fait. Sungmin…comment je pourrais vouloir sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre alors que j'ai déjà la personne la plus merveilleuse avec moi ? Crois-moi Sungmin…je n'ai jamais envisagé de ma vie l'idée de te quitter…je t'aime beaucoup trop. »

Sungmin s'écarta légèrement de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, ému.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Evidemment ! »

Sungmin eut un petit sourire soulagé avant de baisser la tête.

« Je…je suis désolé…j'ai été monstrueux avec toi…et avec Zhou Mi. »

Kyuhyun lui sourit gentiment.

« C'est bon…je t'en voulais à mort pour être honnête mais…je veux bien laisser passer pour cette fois. Mais je te promets que la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup comme ça, tu le regretteras. Et j'aimerais aussi que tu ailles t'excuser auprès de Zhou Mi…tu lui as pratiquement cassé le nez et en plus il a envisagé l'idée de s'en aller…il culpabilisait alors que c'est lui la victime dans cette histoire ! »

Sungmin écarquilla les yeux, surprit avant de soupirer.

« J'irais le voir…je suis désolé, vraiment…je…je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal mais…ça m'énervait tellement de vous voir tout le temps ensemble depuis notre dispute et…j'ai finit par craquer… »

Kyuhyun lui fit un tendre sourire et l'embrassa sur le front avec amour.

« C'est bon…il ne t'en veut pas, il est trop gentil pour ça. Mais tu peux me faire une promesse s'il te plaît ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

« La prochaine fois que tu as un truc comme ça à me reprocher ou quoi que ce soit…promets moi de m'en parler. De ne pas laisser les choses aller aussi loin…Il vaut mieux qu'on règle les problèmes avant que ça ne finisse par pourrir l'ambiance du groupe. »

Sungmin hocha la tête doucement.

« Je te le promets…je suis désolé Kyu. »

Pour toute réponse, Kyuhyun se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa délicatement, soulagé que les choses se soient arrangées.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

« AH JE LE SAVAIS ! »

« Heechul boucle-la ! »

« Mais j'avais raison ! Je le savais que ça s'arrangerait ! »

« Oui, mais arrête de hurler ! Ils vont t'entendre ! »

« Je m'en fiche ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ne feront pas attention à nous vu le bruit qu'ils vont bientôt faire ! »

Siwon le frappa sur le crâne.

« T'es vraiment qu'un pervers ! »

« J'assume totalement ! Et puis ce n'était pas mon idée de venir les espionner… »

Siwon rougit légèrement.

« C'était pour être sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas s'entretuer ! »

« Ouais c'est ça…avoue plutôt que tu voulais les entendre en pleine action…en fait t'adore ça les entendre la nuit ! »

« Ferme-la ! »

« Quel rabat joie toi alors ! Y'a aucune honte à être pervers tu sais…regarde-moi, je le vit très bien ! »

Siwon préféra ne pas répliquer et soupira. Décidément, Heechul avait une mauvaise influence sur lui car, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, le plus vieux n'avait pas totalement tord.

« Ah ça commence ! »

Siwon regarda son aîné, interloqué.

« Quoi ? »

« Je viens d'entendre un beau petit cri…je pense que c'était Sungmin. »

« Tu vas pas rester collé à la porte quand même ? Laisse-leur un peu d'intimité, ils en ont besoin ! »

Heechul réfléchit quelques instants avant de lui faire un énorme sourire.

« T'as raison…on va dans ta chambre ? On entendra pareil tout en respectant leur espace vital. »

Siwon soupira de désespoir. Heechul était irrécupérable. Mais…il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas mieux car il finit par suivre son ami jusqu'à sa chambre qui était à côté de celle des deux amants…


End file.
